


Those Boots

by dirtyrattt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Half Vampire Wilbur, Hunted Vampires, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love, Vampire GeorgeNotFound, Vampire Hunter BadBoyHalo, Vampire Hunter Dream, Vampire Hunter Sapnap, Vampire Hunters, Vampire TommyInnit, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyrattt/pseuds/dirtyrattt
Summary: [ vampire au : vampire hunter!dream/vampire!george ]Technoblade is an ancient vampire, and he tells young Clay the story of the infamous vampire hunter Dream and his best friend long ago after the boy asks why he has a pair of old boots.* notes: the child as clay is the old vampire hunter's descendant
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is very short

"Mr. Technoblade?"

The tall man turned to the child in his history class, tilting his head slightly. His hair pink, cut short and styled neatly. "Yes, Clay?" He answers, waiting for the blonde boy's question.  
"Why do you have those pair of boots in a glass container?" Clay asks, pointing to what can be seen as a museum display of a pair of old, old leather boots dating back to around what could be assumed as the Victorian era.

Technoblade follows the child's point with his eyes, looking over to the pair on display. "Why you ask? They're very important to me. They have a long story behind them, but, I can only tell you if you promise to tell no one and keep this a secret." He says to Clay, standing up and walking over to the glass case. Techno stands at 7 feet, or 2.13 meters, tall. He told his class it was a case of weird genetics, and gigantism.

Clay thinks for a moment, "I can keep a secret! What is it Mr. Technoblade?" He looks at the tall man excitedly. "Well, remember the myth about vampires?" Techno asks, to which Clay nods. "I'm a rare, dangerous one. I'm hundreds of years old, but my lust for blood has died years and years ago. No need to worry about attacks, but, I once knew the person who fell in love with the man wearing those boots. That person I worked for, and any trace of existence was erased." Technoblade explains, looking at Clay.

"This tale is a long one, come to me after class every day and I'll tell you the entire story of unrequited love, the story of the Bäel [bay•ELL] vampire and the infamous vampire hunter, Dream." Techno says, looking at Clay who seemed filled to the brim with excitement, so excited he's met a real Bäel vampire who's going to tell him a story from long ago.

"That's so exciting, Mr. Technoblade! I can't wait, do you not have a written version of this?" He asks, tilting his head. "I do not, I do not want to be caught with the knowledge like this, it'd expose everything and probably get me taken away and I'll never get to share my knowledge of the purest of languages and damages and arts of war to you children so history won't repeat itself. You have to understand that when I tell you this, that is why I'm asking you to keep this a secret between you and I." Technoblade says, cleaning up his desk and looking at Clay as he speaks. Clay ponders for a moment before nodding, "I understand Mr. Technoblade, I cross my heart and hope to die, your secret is safe with me." Clay swears, putting a hand on his heart.

Techno chuckles, "Thank you, Clay. Now run along! Before you miss your bus." Clay lets out a squeak and a quick bye, running out of the room to get to his bus.

\- edit: pictures of characters - 

*will be updated as drawn

\- techno is both vampire and piglin (not zombie!) 


	2. A Nice Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a normal day, inviting Wilbur on a walk.

Clay sits back down in Technoblade's classroom, everything being sorted with the staff of the school and Clay's parents, this being seen as after-school tutoring. In reality, it is just a big story time - something Techno might use to make Clay more interested in work. Technoblade hums happily when Clay arrives, the small dirty blonde boy handing Technoblade the signed parent's note.

"Ah, good! You remembered to bring it in." The history teacher smiled, Clay nodding. "Of course! This seems really interesting, I definitely want to hear it - especially knowing you were there for some of those events." He takes it and sets it on his desk, on top of a folder.

Techno is pleased the boy is so interested. "Then take a seat," the tall man said, "and let's begin this tale."

* * *

George walks down the damp and frigid streets, as it's the middle of winter, making his way home from work. He did not bother to use a carriage, not wanting to make any horse feel any worse than it already has. He pulled his top hat down some and bundled up in his thick linen coat. Snow fell in flurries, nipping at George's ears. He didn't enjoy the cold, but he lived here and didn't want to risk the move.   
Going on a ship across the Atlantic ocean didn't seem like the safest for being a vampire, and the vast amount of diseases that could be spread and gone untreated without the proper medicine to help them, and himself. 

He sighs, needing to get home to help Tommy finish his school work that he's been having much trouble completing. Among maths and literature, he has issues learning those subjects but he needs literature most because he has a large interest in plays. pigs George was happy he was sharing a home with other vampires, it would not be very... smooth if there was another human in the mansions, the human most likely ending up sucked dry of their life material, blood. That would be a hell of a time to bury with bi-monthly dog checks of the town's homes. The one thing vampires get the most nutrition from is human blood, very rich with oxygen and often healthier than any wild animals or farm animals. Though, stopping by the butchers for pigs blood to help add to the meat's flavor as an excuse can be a temporary fix to any nutritional problem. Vampires have stomachs, they feed normally but usually it's the blood that gives them the nutrition meat and plants give to humans if they ate healthily. Wilbur on the other hand, had troubles getting the nutrition he really needs. He needs human blood only, as well as carnivorous diet. It has to do with him being a Halfling, the poor man but he would be able to make it well with George's help, although he'd pass away in the same timespan of a human. 

"My, what were his parents up to..." George chuckles softly and quietly to himself. He'd make his way to a nice sized mansion, nothing incredibly large but it was made of brick and cement. It was quite hard to keep all areas warm, so most areas being used consisted if a functional fireplace. 

Once inside, he takes off his top hat and hangs it on a metal hat and coat hanger, taking his top layer off which is his thick linen coat for winter. He wished it was wool, but he rather spend that money on the others rather than himself, since he can handle the cold much better than Techno and Wilbur. Techno being partly Piglin means he thrives in warmer climates, which makes George wonder why he's even in Britain in the first place. Perhaps it was to help gain immunity to the cold, if he were to move anywhere more eastern and northern, but even the thickest of animals aside bears and seals couldn't survive without some sort of thick clothing or material helping them. He sighs, allowing the partially wet coat to drip dry onto a cloth laid by one of the other men in the home to probably make things much easier and less of a mess. 

He heads to his room to change into something more fitting, something that smells less like peppermint. It still did, just not as potent as the clothes meant for outside in the case of coming across any hunters. They all used peppermint spray, farmed by Wilbur to make some money to not feel so guilty for staying in the home, to hide from the vampire hunter's dogs and demon's strong noses. Apparently, Bäels smelt different than humans to dogs and demons. Oh well, at least they could use the peppermint smell to help get away from that. 

George travels down the stairs away from his room, his shoes clacking against the wood, these stairs not having a small carpet on each step to help silence any midnight snacker's trail. He makes his way down a hallway made of tall windows, enjoying the sunset's light that came through them as it was always a calming warmth. George starts to smell something moth irony and sweet, the smell of pigs blood.

Oh, he sure wanted some of this. Dinner was being made as he came into the kitchen, Techno making the food as Tommy sat at the table with some paper and a few pens. Tommy seemed to smell it too, starting to speak up as George walked in.

"It's kind of ironic the pig man is cooking us all pork!" The blonde boy cackles with his usual scream-esque laugh. 

George laughs as Techno's voice starts to ring clear, "I may be a Piglin, but I'm not a pig! I can eat pork just fine, thank you."

Techno was such a good person to Tommy, and Wilbur. They were all taken in by the same person, though Wilbur and Tommy were the real sons, Techno and another boy by the name of Tubbo were adopted. They all loved their father, though Techno and Wilbur had the greatest connection to Phil, as they are the oldest of any of them. 

To Techno's luck, Piglins were common merchants everywhere, though more common in warmer areas - so not entirely rare to see a few in cold places. Techno continued to cook, as George walked over to Tommy. "Hello Tommy, how's the homework coming along?" George asked as he looks over Tommy's work so far. "It's been alright, I have been having a lot of problems with mathematics, of course." The blonde boy hums. "I see." George says, "I said I'd help, so I will." He begins to help, while the scent of pork stains the room. 

Not much later, dinner would be ready and Wilbur would meet up with them. "Good evening, fellow champs!" He says, poking at trying to create a good mood. 

Everyone greets him, preparing for dinner. 

* * *

Sometime after dinner, which would be quite late, around 10 o'clock. George goes up to Wilbur, "Hey Wilbur, would you like to go on a walk? I don't plan on drinking tonight, lately I haven't been able to get any sleep so I figured walking and talking might be nice." He offers. 

Wilbur hums, thinking about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter! 
> 
> Remember these are just the characters being used, not the content creators themselves!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I'll eventually give out to those who aren't registered users, this story will take a lot of time for me. Please let me know if you like the idea so far! I need the inspiration to keep going <3


End file.
